


Please Don't Take my Sunshine Away

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza is there to help ofc, Gen, Nightmares, Philza singing to tommy go brrrr, Tommy is still recovering from what happened to L'Manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: Tommy has a nightmare about L'Manburg. Dadza is there to help his son.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Philza
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Please Don't Take my Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little notice i wrote this before L'Manburg fell so there might be some slight inaccuracies but I wanted to post this anyways :) 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Nightmares were perhaps one of the scariest things to Tommy. His mind made up horrific stories about whatever it could think up, then woke him up, launching himself into the darkness of his room. It was terrifying. Ever since Phil had taken him back home from Wilbur, the boy’s nightmares seemed to get a lot worse. Phil knew this, he was very attuned to tell when something was wrong with one of his boys. Usually, his nightmares would follow the same structure of Wilbur slamming his hand on the button, blowing up L’manburg. Blowing up everything they had worked for. But recently, they seemed to get worse, somehow. Phil said it was just a result of finally being able to relax and let his guard down. It was just a part of recovering from what happened. He needed to give himself time.

Time did help, contrary to what Tommy thought in the months prior. He was able to go almost a month without a nightmare, which to Phil, was a huge success. Though, that celebration just frustrated Tommy further. Something like not having a nightmare shouldn’t be a cake-warranted celebration. Phil did so much to support his son, Tommy could see that clear as day.

Tonight was one of the worst nights he’d had in a while. He was thrown into that nightmare again, the same scenario… almost. This time, Wilbur blew up L’Manburg and proceeded to go after his family.; Tubbo, Techno, and Phil. He couldn’t do anything to stop him, no matter how hard he tried. Even after the horrible things Wilbur did to him, he couldn’t bring himself to stop him. Then, Tommy woke up - engulfed in darkness. Tommy’s staggered breathing and muffled sobs seemed to be able to wake Phil up, somehow. A parental 6th sense, perhaps? It didn’t matter to Tommy now. 

“Toms?” Phil opened the door slowly to the bedroom, careful not to startle the boy.

“Da- Phil?” 

“Yeah, It’s me kid,” Phil replied, opening up the curtains to let the moonlight through, “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yeah,” Tommy whimpered out, “It felt worse.”

“It’s been a little bit since you last had one,” Phil said, sitting down next to him on his bed.

Tommy shrugged, “I guess.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Tommy thought for a moment, “Not right now.”

“That’s okay,” Phil smiled sadly at the boy, “Is there something I can do to help you?”

“Can you stay here?” Tommy said almost immediately. Phil nodded his head and let Tommy move over so he could lie next to him.

“Being alone after a nightmare is scary,” he whispered, “Everything is so dark and quiet.”

“I know, Toms,” Phil replied, “You’re doing so well though.:

Tommy sighed, “Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Could you sing for me?” 

Phil laughed lightly, “I could try. Not sure how good it’ll sound.”

“That’s okay,” Tommy replied, “I just need something that’s not silence”

“Alright, uhm…” Phil searched his mind for a song to sing.. He didn’t know a whole lot of lullabies. Scratch that, he knew one. 

He cleared his throat, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Phil repeated that short string of lyrics until Tommy’s breath seemed to calm, falling into a controlled, rhythmic pattern. Small snores could be heard coming from him. He was asleep again, his dad’s singing and presents warding off any nightmares that dared to face them.


End file.
